fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Ah Moon
Ah Moon (ア・ムーン, A Mūn) is the First Guild Master and Founder of Civilization, a guild that resides within the govern-less lands of Minstrel. Due to the status of their guild, they are deemed to be one of the most powerful Mages that reside within Minstrel, sometimes being referred to as the strongest. Ah Moon, despite their status, is primarily shown using the most basic forms of magic to an extremely high extent, preferring to rely on Elemental Magic for their primary form of battle. Their origins are vastly unknown, with the uncertainly even going as far as their true gender being a mystery. They constantly switch between a male and female form they've created, allowing for them to continue their lives as a walking mystery. They seem to hold a large influence within Minstrel, with the other Top 2 Guilds Stygian Compass and Pactio, going as far as being regarded as the new government within Minstrel. Despite being the Guild Master of the Top Guild within Minstrel, Ah Moon is a very carefree person, only acting on whims, rather than following the duties they've appointed to themselves. Due to this, they are purposely allowing for Minstrel to stay a lawless land, providing little effort to its restoration. This has caused some discord between the Top Guilds of Minstrel, as well as many of the guilds scattered around the country, deeming Ah Moon as a tyrant of sorts. Civilization is seen as a neutral party within Fairy Tail: Horizon, where they've shown antagonistic tendencies, but as well as tendencies that help out the protagonists. Appearance Under the guise of their female counterpart, Ah Moon is a moderately tall slim Caucasian woman human with long lightly-colored pink hair that primarily hangs behind her in two rather large ponytails that reach to about her upper back, while two strands hang from the opposite sides of her face connected to a patch of hair that looks similarly to a wave going west. On her two ponytails, she seems to have a bunny hairpin located on her right ponytail, while she has a large red and white bow on her left ponytail. She has a light shade of blue for her iris, which is rather large compared to normal standards, with a white ring appearing within both of her eyes. Compared to many others, she seems to have a rather small pupil that almost seems like a dot. She has very thin pink eyebrows above her eyes, sometimes unnoticeable to others. Much like many women, she seems to have done her eyelashes, to which they go around at least half of her eyes. Despite being older than they appear, Ah Moon's female counterpart seems to have a youthful looking appearance, looking to be about a woman within her earlier 20s. Fitting with her carefree attitude, Ah Moon seems to dress in an attire that is not normally befitting of a Guild Master. She wears a large cyan colored trench coat, that reaches to about thigh level, with a very distinct pattern that matches some of the animals found within Minstrel, possibly being made out of their fur, being several blotches of brown trimmed with a black border that seem to have very little distance between each blotch, as well as each of the blotches having their own unique shape. Around her waist, a large brown belt, with a large golden buckle, rests there, holding the trench coat together. Below the belt, the trench coat seems to have four silver buttons that are in a shape of a square that also seem to support the trench coat. The sleeves of the trench coat seem to stop at around her wrist, where each wrist has a different style of fur around her wrists that has a lighter shade than the trench coat itself. Around the neck of the trench coat, one can find a similar style of this fur reaching to about her shoulders. Under her trench coat, she wears very short black pants that can almost sometimes not be seen, depending on her angle. Her choice of footwear are thick black stilettos that only raises her heel slightly. These stilettos also seem to wrap around the area above her ankle as another form of restraint. Around Ah Moon's neck, she wears a black choker with a white petal pattern running around the underside of the choker. She is also shown to wear large oval-shaped black sunglasses with crimson colored lenses that hide her eyes. Ah Moon also seems to carry a yellow square-shaped purse, holding it within her left arm. To finalize her ensemble, she has applied red nail polish on her fingernails, as well as her toenails. History Personality Ah Moon shows themselves to be a very sadistic and eccentric person, to the point where their own words and actions aren't always consistent. Fueled by their selfish reason of finding entertainment for themselves, Ah Moon makes it a point to play around with the people around them, whether they are considered allies or enemies. They have expressed their belief that Minstrel, especially in its current state, is a playground, and everyone just lives in the playground, where their only purpose is to play and have fun. This belief goes so far beyond many's comprehension, that Ah Moon prefers Minstrel's current govern-less state and would very much continue enjoying it to stay as it is. Despite knowing that Minstrel has no true form of government, however, Ah Moon considers themselves, Biancia and Barragan Nautica as the current rulers of Minstrel, where they have a form of pseudo government. In relation to this belief, they make sure to suggest many different rules for Minstrel's version of the Grand Magic Games every single year so it doesn't end up being stale and causing the same results to appear every single time. They seem to hold very little care to their guild mates if they don't do something that ends up making them stand out, therefore, Ah Moon has expressed that they only care for their S-Class Mages due to those people showing promise to further their plans, unlike the rest of their subordinates. However, there can be instances where Ah Moon takes interest in a Mage that they deem to hold the potential of becoming great, and a candidate for an opponent in the future, so Ah Moon takes them under their wing and attempts to train them. Even Ah Moon's acts of kindness relate to their lust for entertainment. This can be seen in instances where Ah Moon would put a run-down village under their protection, only for Ah Moon to take more from the village in exchange for this type of service. Due to their constant usage of their Transformation Magic, Ah Moon also takes enjoyment in playing tricks on people, often taking the form of another being, especially a departed loved one, and then smashing that person's heart once more just for the thrill of seeing that the person is so helpless to have stopped their loved one from leaving them again. Due to Ah Moon's love for battle, they are often seen provoking people into battling against them, whether the mage is vastly inexperienced, or simply a worthy candidate for an enjoyable battle. If the opponent falls under the first category, Ah Moon will make sure that the battle is completely one-sided, pushing the mage into corners very slowly. If that mage were to try and escape, Ah Moon will continue to pursue them until the weaker mage's body gives up on trying to run away, only seeing the reason to fight back. When this ends up happening, Ah Moon will continue to play with their opponent's feelings, causing even more helpless thoughts to appear within their mind to the point where it could mentally scar their opponent, or break them for just the one instance. When that happens, Ah Moon forces their attacks onto their opponent and mortally wound them, making sure that the person does not end up dying from their battle. This often results in Ah Moon's opponents begging for Ah Moon to kill them, due to no longer having the will to life on any longer. However, Ah Moon blatantly objects to their request, and ends up berating their opponent for even considering the notion. Once that mindset of helplessness fully sinks in, Ah Moon allows for their opponent to live, and cast their Pure Thoughts attack onto the opponent, making sure that they will never try to take away their own life, or beg for another to end their's. This will force that person to continue living their life, until someone else ends their life or dying of natural causes, despite that person continuing to have that feeling of hopelessness, living the rest of their days in complete misery. If a person were to fall under the second category, however, Ah Moon will take the battles a bit more seriously. After provoking this type of person, Ah Moon will lower their own power so that their opponent can have a feeling of superiority, thus raising their ego. Once Ah Moon feels that their opponent has gained enough of that mindset, they make it a point to completely crush their opponent's spirits by augmenting their power and turning the tables completely. However, Ah Moon makes it a point to be more observant during these battles to try and find weaknesses in their opponent's spirits and remove that forcibly. This often results in Ah Moon's opponents losing a limb or two so that they can never return to the potential they once were, all because they got ahead of themselves. Their eccentricity also seems to be a ploy to try and provoke people. This can be seen with Ah Moon's interactions with Biancia and Barragan when they hold meetings together. Despite all three of them not getting along to begin with, Ah Moon makes it a point to take it a step further and act aloof during their meetings, doing whatever they feel, or even constantly insulting the two of them. This often causes for the meetings to get near nowhere unless Biancia attempts to bring things back into order. When things come back into order, however, Ah Moon tends to propose outrageous ideas that cause for both Biancia and Barragan to object to, such as proposing the idea of all Guild Masters within Minstrel entering a battle royale, with a set time limit, where the standing Guild Masters at the end of the event will continue being Guild Masters, while those that are no longer living, or have passed out within the battle, lose their guilds permanently. Another testament to Ah Moon's eccentricity is with their own guild members, where one of them could be speaking to Ah Moon, and they could just be sitting there picking their nose and only half paying attention to the topic at hand due to their own guild member boring Ah Moon. This eccentricity is even apparent with their protectorates, where Ah Moon could completely disregard what they want and do as they please instead. Ah Moon has shown that they would do anything for the sake of entertaining themselves, such as lighting themselves on fire to see how long it would take for the flames to extinguish, or to jump off cliffs onto the ground below and make craters, measuring the diameters in an attempt to beat their own set records. Above all, Ah Moon hates being referred to as a monster, a god/goddess or even praised for their magical prowess. Their belief is that if people continue to give them these titles, the thought will instill itself into a person's mind and cause them to be afraid of Ah Moon before they could get the chance to do so themselves. This results in Ah Moon getting annoyed, or even angry, and torturing the person that decided to refer to them as such, or even end up killing them. Some people believe that another reason Ah Moon continues to transform themselves into different appearances is because of their reputation being tainted as that appearance, so Ah Moon would make an attempt to start fresh. Ah Moon seems to take satisfaction in the fact that people are confused as to who they exactly are, and will continue to play into this game for as long as they can. However, due to their mastery over Transformation Magic, people believe that there are at least two people with the given name Ah Moon, due to how Ah Moon themselves can alter their own voice and personality at whim, showing no true consistency during these games. It isn't until Minstrel's Grand Magic Games that Ah Moon reveals to the entirety of Minstrel that their female and male counterparts are in fact the same person. With their Magic Storage, Ah Moon can continue to play into this facade by replacing their own magic with a different one so that there are no consistencies. Despite loving the thrills of battles, Ah Moon is not above ending their own battles to cause some sort of discord for their opponent. This can be seen when Ah Moon will just surrender mid-battle and walk away, claiming that once one side surrenders from a battle, if someone were to attack a defenseless person, their pride and guild's reputation will be put at stake. If they fall into this trap, Ah Moon will swiftly deal with their opponent to crush their pride and remind them that by tainting their guild's pride, as well as their own, they have gained nothing from it. To put a final nail in the coffin, Ah Moon will make sure to drag that person with them and wreck havoc onto that person's guild to remind them that this all happened because they let their ego get to them instead of taking the win. When Ah Moon puts a village, or even a guild, under Civilization's protection, Ah Moon makes sure that they take something important away from them, claiming that now it's a fair exchange. This act may cause some sort of revolt down the line, despite the protectorate knowing that it would be a suicide mission, something to which Ah Moon welcomes with open arms. Within some instances, Ah Moon will allow Civilization members to roam free at the oncoming attack, allowing them to do as they please, sitting back as they sip a cup of tea and enjoying the ensuing chaos. Other instances, however, will cause Ah Moon to applaud their moxie and reward them for their efforts. This ends up with Ah Moon returning what they've taken, if possible, and relocating the guild, or village, into Civilization's Base of Operations where they will live out the rest of their lives under complete protection from any outside intrusions and a life of near luxury. Ah Moon seems to hold a very high respect for magic, to the point where they would berate their arrogant opponents for their warped views on magic. Despite one magic, at a base level, being stronger than another, that is also at a base level, Ah Moon fully believes that any magic could become potent enough to surpass all other magic, even the One Magic. This is shown in the way Ah Moon primarily battles against their opponents, preferring to use basic Elemental Magic as their tools for combat, rather than relying on extravagant magic that would befit someone of their position. Ah Moon's respect for magic goes as far as believing that they are not a master at any of the magic they use, despite showing strong evidence that they are, as they reject the idea and claim that they could still become stronger, believing that there is no such thing as someone who has mastered any magic. Despite no clear relation showing, Ah Moon's Homunculi Magic showcases some of their sadism. This is shown in the second requirement of the magic, where if Ah Moon wishes to create an Earth Homunculus, the being that they kill must have been killed by something relating to Earth, or in Ah Moon's case, Earth Magic. Ah Moon has claimed that this augments the potential of the created homunculus, allowing for them to gain an affinity for their newly given Earth Magic, thus making the homunculus a perfect warrior for Ah Moon to use. However, despite Ah Moon's claims, many people believe that this isn't a requirement at all, and just does it for the sake of entertaining themselves, as such an event most likely doesn't effect the potency of the created homunculus. Relationships Biancia Barragan Nautica Abilities and Magic Physical Abilities Magical Abilities Fire Magic *'Pink Thriller' (ピンクスリラー Pinkusurirā): Ah Moon puts their arms into the air, and then claps them together. After clapping them together, they bring their clapped hands down slowly until they are about chest level. During this process, Ah Moon is focusing their magic power into their body, bursting their own body into a giant fire. This fire, due to the heat exhausted, begins to melt the surrounding area, as it continues to grow in size. After gaining a sufficient amount of magical power, Ah Moon releases their clapped hands, and instead makes their fingers touch, forming a space between their hands. The fire around them begins to shift from a red color to a much darker version of red, almost appearing blood red. Another field of fire begins to form around Ah Moon, where this field turns its coloring to a light shade of purple. The fire around Ah Moon begins to diminish, as it slowly creeps towards their body. Finally, Ah Moon's hair spikes up, turning into the color pink within their male transformation. Once the fire recedes to the point that it's only around Ah Moon, they put their arms down, signifying that their spell has finished. Both of the fields of fire around Ah Moon seem to lose their heat, and instead act as a representation of their aura. The purpose of this magic is to enhance Ah Moon's own physical capabilities, where Ah Moon has shown that their physical strength, as well as overall speed, is within another league under this magic. Ah Moon has shown that this magic allows for them to control their own aura, creating extra pair of limbs, or igniting areas around them, by changing the level of heat. This magic, however, suffers from a major weakness. While Ah Moon is in usage of this magic, they are unable to use any of their elemental magic, aside from Fire, and their Fire Magic gains a far more limited range, unless there is a medium of sorts that allows for a longer range. This means that Ah Moon has to rely on their aura for a slightly enhanced range from their own body, or when something is ignited, and use that as a medium. Light Magic Ah Moon, much like the rest of their elemental magic, has a near complete mastery over their Light Magic. A simple beam of light shot from their hand has rendered many Mages incapacitated. Due to the speed of their Light Magic, it often catches Ah Moon's opponents off-guard if they are not completely focused on the battle at hand. Though, Ah Moon has shown the capability of slowing down their attacks upon firing. With the inclusion of their environmental awareness, Ah Moon can continue to have their Light Magic attacks bounce off surfaces, even if that surface itself isn't suitable for bouncing off attacks. It's due to Ah Moon, after several years of training, changing the property of their Light Magic to better fit the environment it's put in, thus increasing its potency. On occasion, Ah Moon has shown that they're more than capable of combining their Light Magic with their other forms of magic, such as with their Earth, or Darkness Magic. With their Earth Magic, Ah Moon can allow for more surfaces to be created, thus increasing the Light Magic's speed, and overall power, the more it bounces off. With their Darkness Magic, Ah Moon generally traps the magic to augment both of their capabilities, but has shown to fully be capable of firing them together as a joint attack. Another possibility that Ah Moon has shown is when they combine their Water and Light magic to use the Light's reflection properties to blind their opponents or cast temporary illusions. *'Trapped Light' (トラップライト Torappuraito): Ah Moon flows their magic power into both of their arms as a sphere of darkness and light appear on both of their hands, respectively. The sphere of darkness, however, is always shown to be larger than the sphere of light. Once they've gathered their power, they input the sphere of light into the sphere of darkness and release it. The Light Magic then repeatedly bounces off the walls of the sphere of darkness, increasing its speed and power as it continues to move around within the sphere. While Ah Moon mentions that no one can see within the sphere of darkness, not even themselves, during this process, they've made it a point to confirm that this is the true process, hinting that they are somehow still able to feel their own light magic within the sphere, despite the exterior not showing any signs of bulging, or Ah Moon actually feeling the magic bouncing within the sphere of darkness. Then, Ah Moon sends the sphere of darkness, with the light still trapped inside, at their opponent. Once the sphere has made contact, Ah Moon releases the darkness magic of the sphere and allows for the light magic harm their opponent. Weaker mages have been shown to be punctured by the rapidly moving light, resulting in mortal wounds, or even their death, as their body could not handle the sudden impacts. *'Backlight' (バックライト Bakkuraito): As a safety precaution, Ah Moon has created this technique to reverse the effects of their Blackout technique. Using their Light Magic on themselves, Ah Moon nullifies the changes to their five senses and regains them once more. Due to this, their heightened sense of feeling reverts to normal, not being able to use the air flow to their advantage anymore. *'Pure Thoughts' (純粋な思考 Junsuina Shikō): Using their Light Magic, Ah Moon is capable of altering a person's emotions, so long as they have a weak enough will to do so. By placing their finger on the victim's forehead, Ah Moon forces two major impure thoughts to never form again, the thought of suicide, as well as the thought of begging for someone to end their life. Due to Ah Moon shattering people's will when using this technique, that person will live out the rest of their days in complete agony without being able to do anything about it. This spell can be broken by an experienced mage that has noticed the spell being on someone, but there has been no record of a victim breaking the spell on their own. Darkness Magic Ah's moon near mastery over their Darkness Magic allows for them to perform many feats that most other practitioners of this magic cannot do, or would not consider doing. This can be mainly seen within techniques similar to Ah Moon's Blackout spell, where instead of trying to inflict some sort of weakness on the opponent, they would instead do it to themselves and gain something out of it, despite the spell being a large burden on them. The most prominent fighting style for Ah Moon when using Darkness Magic is to inflict some type of ailment, instead of using it as an offensive form of magic, or even causing something to the area around them that would limit all the parties involved within battles. Interestingly enough, Ah Moon's Darkness Magic has no consistent form, even when it's cast, where they've shown to switch it between a solid state, a gaseous state, and when mixed with their water magic, a liquid state. Ah Moon has even shown to mix their Darkness Magic with the other types of Elemental Magic. A major example of this would be to mix their Fire and Darkness Magic together to trigger explosions within the area, or even to use the Darkness Magic to ensnare opponents while they're burned alive by Ah Moon's Fire Magic. However, perhaps the most common type of mixture would be when Ah Moon mixes both of their Light and Darkness Magics together, stating that since both of them are considered to be polar opposites, that their capabilities when together are immense. *'Blackout' (ブラックアウト Burakkuauto): A magic created and used by Ah Moon. Ah Moon casts their Darkness Magic on themselves, forcing the complete loss of all but one of their five senses, their sense of feeling. Once they lose all those four senses, Ah Moon's sense of feeling is enhanced exponentially, allowing for them to connect with things around them simply by their sense of feeling. This has been shown when Ah Moon attempts to feel the direction of the wind, and thus using it as a pathway to connect them to other things within the area. Due to this, Ah Moon gains a heightened peripheral view of the area simply by feeling what is around them. With this augmented sense of feeling, Ah Moon has been shown to detect their opponent's movements as quickly as they make them, sometimes stopping their opponents before they could even fully change their stance. While this spell has its advantages, it also suffers from the major weakness that if Ah Moon is put within an enclosed space that lacks a proper air flow, Ah Moon's heightened sense of feeling becomes near useless. Though, Ah Moon has expressed that they could compensate for this weakness by creating their own air flow within the area, but it would require for them to lose usage of one of their arms to keep the air flowing constantly. *'Sloppy Seconds' (ずさんな秒 Zusan'na Byō): Ah Moon first focuses their magic power onto their feet, and then darkness slowly spews out from the area that they're standing from. During this process, they also begin infusing Water Magic into the darkness, turning its state into a more liquid-like property. Once Ah Moon has created enough of the darkness, they command the magic to move over to an object, attaching itself, and manipulate it to their liking. Examples of this would be when Ah Moon commands it to attach itself to the trees nearby, coating it within a black liquid, and then using the added range to create hands that can attack for Ah Moon, stretching to far distances. Another example of this would be when Ah Moon commands the black liquid to coat itself onto another being and take control over them, due to that being incapable of stopping the attack. With this, Ah Moon can control this being similarly to a puppet and force them to fight for them. *'Tango' (タンゴ Tango): Trivia *Ah Moon's name is derived from the Moon, but as well as following some of the Mayan Mythology Gods and Goddesses' naming scheme, where some of the deities have "Ah" at the beginning of their name. *Their birthday, being July 20th, is on the same day as National Moon Day, referencing Ah Moon's own name. *Ah Moon uses the character design of Goku Black from the Dragon Ball Super franchise, for their male appearance, while they use the character design of Junko Enoshima from the Danganronpa franchise for their female appearance. Category:Mage Category:Guild Master Category:Fire Magic User Category:Water Magic User Category:Lightning Magic User Category:Wind Magic User Category:Earth Magic User Category:Light Magic User Category:Darkness Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Magic Storage User Category:Male Category:Female Category:Caster Magic User Category:Fairy Tail: Horizon